Sagramore
Sir Sagramore or Sagramour (6,xiii) le Desirous is a good knight of King Arthur's court. On his way from the South Marches, Sir Marhaus met him first, and defeated him, along with Osanna, Dodinas and Felot of Listinoise, with one spear. (4,xxv) King Anguish of Ireland announced a great jousts and tournament for the hand of the Lady of the Launds. 9 knights of Arthur, Gawaine, Gaheris, Agravaine, Bagdemagus, Kay, Dodinas, Gumret, and Griflet went to joust. On the first day Sir Palamides put them to the worst and struck all of them to the earth. (8,ix) The next day Gawaine and his fellows were all surprised when a knight defeated Palamides. (8,x) Long time later he and Dodinas came to Cornwall to seek adventures, and King Mark sent Sir Andred to bring them. (8,xv) Andred talked big words to them but they threw him down easily. 2 hours later a knight approached them and asked about their business. Sagramore looked upon him and had scorn of his words, and asked him, if he is a knight of Cornwall. He asked why, and Sagramore said that seldomly Cornish knights are valiant soldiers, as previously they beat easily another one, and that they will do the same. The knight said that he was his cousin and he will beat both of them. With that Dodinas moved against him, but was smitten down; seeing his fellow have such a fall hemarvelled what knight he might be and dressed his spear with all him might and they came together like thunder, and he had a strong buffet that both he and his horse fell down, breaking his thigh. The knight scorned them and said they shame themselves to underestimate Cornish knights and matched by one. Sagramore said that it is truth that he proved him well, and by the faith and troth owed to the high order of knighthood, asked him to say his name. They were glad to hear they met with Tristram, the son of King Meliodas and asked him to stay with them, but as he was after their fellow Sir Bleoberis, they bid him farewell. (8,xvi) Liber VII Dame Lionesse announced a jousts between Arthur and her knights on the Assumption of our Lady so he went to Castle Dangerous with Arthur. Sir Epinogris was the first who came from the castle, and Sagramore encountered with him and both brake their spears to their hands. (7,xxvii) Later he was smitten by a colorful knight. (7,xxviii) When the heralds recognised that the knight is Gareth, he doubled his strokes and smote down Sagramore again. (7,xxx) Liber VI He was in a slade with Ector, Gawaine and Uwaine hovering under an oak. They saw someone in Sir Kay's armour and he said he'd prove his might and got his spear in his hand but the knight smote him and fell on the earth. The knight fell all of them with one spear and passed by and the knights came together and comforted each other; with much trouble they returned to their horses. (6,xiii) The 4 were at Arthur's court when Launcelot came, 2 days before Pentecost; seeing him in Kay's armour and understood that it was him who vanquished them with one spear, they laughed and smiled. (6,xviii) category:knights